


I am not my brother

by flwrfll



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrfll/pseuds/flwrfll
Summary: United by Ace's tragic death, Marco and Sabo begin a relationship. But which one of them is the substitute?[Marco x Sabo]
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Sabo, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Sabo
Kudos: 16





	I am not my brother

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not English, so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors.  
> Enjoy your reading!

After Ace's death everything collapsed, the days were no longer so clear and the stars that appeared in the sky at night were no longer so bright, the world became grey and dull. Marco couldn't believe it, every day he would wake up and remember the terrible scene of his beloved's death, it was a torture to go through the same ritual every time he opened his eyes after a bad night's sleep. 

The nights were so dark and cold, the habit of smoking, something he had given up for Ace, came back with all its strength, whenever he remembered the damned tragedy, he smoked as much as he could, only to forget, even momentarily, the undeniable fact. His mind was clouded by the pleasure of the smoke entering and leaving his lungs, the taste of tobacco in his mouth, but everything ended very quickly, so he lit up another, and one more, and then another, until he lost the count. 

It was a fucking vicious circle without an end, it seemed that the wound made in his heart would never stop bleeding, and it hurt a lot, it hurt like hell, the pain wouldn't stop and even after two years it never went away. Reality hit him in the face like a slap, Ace was dead and nothing he could do would ever bring him back. 

He would never see his bright dark brown eyes again, he would never touch his face full of little freckles, which covered all his nose and part of his cheeks, making him simply adorable, he would never kiss his small, plump lips again and he would also never feel the delicious smell of his hair as he slowly fell asleep. 

And even after two years he was still in the same place: the grave of Ace. He brought flowers every week and always took the time to pray, Marco had never been a religious man, but he could no longer accept his old thought, that people simply ceased to exist, Ace would never cease to exist. 

And then they met. 

A fateful meeting, they were brought together by a tragedy, two hearts filled with sorrow and sadness. 

A blond boy approached, holding a bouquet of flowers with a sad expression on his face. Their eyes met, the mysterious blond had dark brown eyes, so similar to those of Ace, the eldest's heart beat uncontrollably. 

He put the flowers next to the other flowers and smiled, still staring at the man. 

"I finally found the person who always leaves flowers for Ace." A shy smile adorned his pink lips. "My brother must be very happy with so many flowers." 

"You must be Sabo." Marco took a risk, a little shocked. "Ace told me you were dead." 

"I never was, but after that I seem to be." The boy answered, looking at his brother's tombstone. 

Both remained silent, neither made any effort to fill the silence or continue the conversation, they just kept quiet watching the wind carry some petals of the flowers that rested near the grave. Sabo felt his eyes burning, even after so long he could not deal with the event, he turned to leave, but a hand held his wrist, strongly, preventing him from moving. 

The man pulled the boy close, locking their bodies together, his other hand stroked the skin of the youngest's cheek, which was red with embarrassment at the sudden approach, the breaths blended and the two faced each other. Sabo's dark brown eyes were caught in Marco's grayish blue eyes, they couldn't turn their attention away, it was like a magnet, an invisible force that pulled and attracted them together, in a strong and brute way, leaving no choice but to continue to gaze at each other's eyes. 

"You are so beautiful." Marco whispered. 

Before Sabo had any reaction, the elder joined both lips in a needy kiss, the tongues intertwined and fought for dominance, the blond could taste tobacco in the other man's mouth, slowly closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling, his mind went blank. A fillet of saliva ran down the corner of the youngest man's mouth, as he felt the other blond’s hands tighten his waist, he let out a low moan that was muffled by the mouth attached to his own, and when he was almost surrendering completely to the touches of that man, the kiss was over. 

Slowly the two separated, they were panting, their noses touched gently. Sabo had his face completely red, he couldn't look at the blond, so he just looked at his wet lips, while Marco was totally hypnotized by the boy's big dark eyes. 

And so the relationship of the two started. 

Sabo hid his face with a pillow as he felt the man thrusting the cock inside his body, his face was boiling with shame, his marked body by countless bites trembled and squirm with pleasure, the noise of the bodies colliding and the strong scent of sex hovering in the bedroom. Marco removed the pillow from the blond's face and threw it on the floor, staring at the youngest with his gray eyes overflowing with lust and hunger. 

"Look at me." The man ordered, holding the young boy’s face, forcing him to look into his eyes. 

The blond answered the request and looked into the older man's eyes, it seemed that Marco had some kind of fetish for the boy's eyes, none of them ever talked about it, however, every time they had sex, the older blond demanded that Sabo looked into his eyes the whole time, it was a bit embarrassing. Without ever breaking eye contact the pirate increased the thrusts, the moans of the youngest filled the room, higher and higher, when Marco realized that he was almost coming, he stopped moving completely. 

"Ah... Mar-" Sabo bit his lips hard, to the point of making a wound. "Don’t stop." 

"Beg." 

The smaller one widened his brown eyes in shock, analyzed the man's serious features and realized that he was not joking. Betrayed by his needs, the boy surrendered after being reluctant for a few minutes. 

"Please... I beg you." 

"What do you want?" 

"I... want to cum... please."The tone of his voice switching between desperate and needy. 

A sadistic smile formed on the thin lips of the eldest, who again moved with strength and in a rough way against the smaller body, the high whines of Sabo stifled the rare and low moans of the pirate. The boy finally managed to cum as he let out one last loud whimper, Marco bit his own hand to avoid letting any sound escape from his lips. 

the blond finally took his cock out of the trembling body, taking a moment to smoothly throw on his pants and relaxing by the nearby table to take a smoke. Sabo continued to lie on the bed, recovering from the intensity, spasms still shooting up and down his body. He felt the sensation of semen dripping between his thighs, but all he could do was focus on his breathing, heavy and winded. 

The younger boy sat on the bed with difficulty, wrapping his naked body in the white sheet, while he watched the older one smoking while looking out the window. It was always like this, first the pleasure and then the loneliness, Marco never stayed in bed after the sex and also did not touch Sabo anymore, he was tired of it. 

"Won't you stay with me in bed?" 

No response, the boy sighed. 

"You smoke too much, it's bad, you should stop." 

Marco looked away from the window and stared at the boy sitting on the bed, the exact same words were spoken by Ace in the exact situation in the not too distant past, a feeling of pain and nostalgia struck the man. 

"I will stop when I die." He answered exactly what he had said to the brunette at the time. 

"That's not funny." 

Again the room plunged into an uncomfortable silence, Sabo took a deep breath and spoke again. 

"Ace was your lover, wasn't he? It was not too hard to figure it out." 

Marco continued with the apathetic expression on his face. 

"I don't want to talk about it." 

"I do." The blond got up from bed, still with the sheet around his body. "Are you with me because I'm his brother? Are you fucking me while you think about Ace? While you're looking into my eyes because they're the same color as his eyes?" 

“...” 

Sabo let the sheet slip over his body until it fell and searched the floor for his own clothes, which were thrown at dawn and were in the same place until the beginning of the evening, while he put them on, he kept talking. 

"I'm not Ace, I'm tired of it." He said, holding back his tears. "We've been in this relationship for months, and you never hugged me after sex, or stayed in bed with me, just use my body and leave." 

"Sabo, wait." 

Marco grabbed the boy's arm, but he let go, staring into the man's eyes with his brown eyes full of tears. 

"No, I won't wait, you don't see me for who I really am. My name is Sabo and yes I am Ace's brother, but we are completely different people, and I understand that you miss him, I miss Ace every day of my life, I always blame myself for having lost my fucking memory and not gone to rescue him along with Luffy, but he died! Ace is dead and nothing is going to bring him back, it's a harsh reality, but we have to learn to deal with it! And I'm not gonna be Ace's replacement for you, I'm not." 

As he spoke tears flowed down the boy's cheeks, his brown eyes were hazy and dull. At each word Marco felt that he was being punched in different parts of his body, all he could think about was how to fix this complicated situation in which the two of them were stuck. 

"Sabo-" 

"Never look for me again." The boy asked, wiping the tears with his hands. “Goodbye.” 

The blond kept staring at the bedroom door as if he was waiting for the youngest to come back, but he didn't come back, not even in the following days, until a week had passed and he still hadn't come back. By the second week the pirate had reached his limit, he was determined to go look for Sabo and apologize, and he knew exactly where to start searching. 

"I knew I'd find you here." Marco commented, looking at the blond in front of Ace's tomb. "What are you doing?" 

"Apologizing to Ace." The youngest one had his eyes closed. 

"Apologizing? For what?" The older one frowned, confused. 

"For what we did and for stealing his boyfriend." 

Marco held a chuckle. 

"You didn't steal me from him... He died." 

"But you were still thinking about him while you were with me." 

"I didn't think about Ace the whole time, but I won't deny that sometimes I thought about him." 

When Sabo opened his eyes, the man realized that he was crying, not knowing what to do, the blond came closer to the smaller one and wrapped him in his arms, immediately the younger boy buried his face in the pirate's chest. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Marco whispered, stroking the blonde locks of the boy's hair. "I think it's time to let Ace go." 

The smaller blond looked at the man, surprised by his statement. 

"We love him, but it's time to live our lives." He sighed, his heart ached, but everything he said was true. "And I would really like to start over." 

A sincere and very beautiful smile shone on the lips of Sabo, who shook his head, excited by the elder's words. 

"I'd like that too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
